bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vita Kagekyo
Vita Kagekyo (美多影虚 (ビタスト) Bita Kagekyo lit. Alive, Silhouette of Falsehood) born with her production name Z-Ul8m4te, previously one of the many creations of the insane scientist, Nisa Fujimoto found by Nisa with a damaged body, the scientist turned her into a Sentōkijin a cyborg-type race with great amounts of power. For years, Nisa treated her as a lab rat, having to go through pain-inducing tests. One day, when the girl was barely 12 years old, she escaped from the lab, ending in a nearby forest. Due to her resistance she was able to survive for 2 days, before fainting due to hunger, collapsing in the ground. Luckily she was found by a certain woman who sensed potential in her, taking the girl in, forming a contract with her, as well as giving her the name Vita as proof that she was a living girl and not just a robot. Appearance Vita is a woman, whose appearance is said to befit that of a goddess, with an average stature for a woman of her age, perfect for a person like her as her size has helped her multiple times including in battle, using this for a speedy style of fighting, delivering multiple strikes at the enemy. One would think that the drawback of her height is that her punches wouldn't have much strength and this is something one could see from afar due to her delicate-looking body resembling a maiden’s, however this fragile figure of her is a mask that covers her actual strength, being able of causing shockwaves with her kicks, she does not only have this masked but her durability, withstanding hits from her enemies and enduring the pain. Not only physical durability but also mental, not worrying of people who insult her or her beliefs but continuing her path without any worries, in fact she has no complex with her body. Described as a person you could easily get close too this is a lie as she only trusts her Contractee out of all people despite usually seen with a tiny smile on her face or just with her typical calm demeanor, a face that is not a smile yet not a frown but an easy-going emotion shown on her lips. Vita has no problem with her body despite having battle scars spread around her body, gained from memorable fights. Having one on her neck, and another where her stomach is located in. Amusingly, Vita remembers from where she gained each scar, the one on her neck cicatrix being with a notable Shinigami. Her skin however is as smooth as oil, making her look like a doll, as it is pale-white like snow, proper to a princess’ skin. Something she keeps despite her many trips and missions assigned to her by Myst, this barely affecting her appearance. Aside from her slender figure, she has other physical traits are described as “beauty itself”. As an example, her purple colored eyes. Not exactly common among population, a common person’s eyes are usually dark. Vita's are a bright lavender that sparkle out on the sun. Her eyes are quite large in size, something inherited from her mother’s family who all have the same size as hers, when surprised or pleased, her eyes widen as large as plates, making her look like a cat when this happens. This can vary depending on the situation, most of the times when her eyes widen like these it is because of a funny reason or a mistake someone committed, that turns into something more comical. However, during serious situations, her eyes sharpen. Scaring her foes with a terrifying look. Due to her eyes, being fairly big, one could easily sense Vita's emotions through them. Other mages that are close enough to be considered companions have easily noticed when she is slightly upset at something, or when she is happy just by looking at her eyes, this makes it difficult for her to hide how she is feeling. However, she had to learn how to lie and hide her emotions, she learned to look extremely calm despite being nervous, angry etc. Her eyes are the only thing that gives her away. Moving on, her hair is the same color as her eyes, purple. Though lighter. Her hair reaches her back and is never tied in anything, this because she does not enjoy to use ponytails and neither does she like to cut it. Moving on into clothing, Vita is not a person with a lot of fashion, wearing simple and common clothing. She wears a one-piece jacket that allows for flexibility during combat. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Sentōkijin Equipment Zanpakuto Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Enhanced Physical Abilities: Due to being a cyborg, Vita's physical abilities are above average, not only this but as a child, she constantly trained with Myst developing a certain prowess. Despite her fragile-looking body, Vita has immense strength, able of carrying objects the double her weight as well as sending her opponent several feet away with one punch, although she has much more strength on her legs than on her arms, able of smashing skulls with multiple kicks, doing this with ease. Since she has that much strength in her legs it should be noted that she also has speed, this being probably her most powerful factor, able of jumping at incredible heights with her legs. When running, Vita can be seen as a purple flash of energy, this being on her max speed. She does not only have speed but reflexes as well, dodging incoming attacks easily, even if they were from surprise. Her endurance is not the greatest but still is useful, resisting shocks, burns and poisons without receiving any effects. Well at least until later, hiding the pain during battle or trying too. Expert Swordsman: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: High Spiritual Power: Sentōkijin Abilities Electricity Absorption: *'Nova Killer': Limiter Removal Relationships Myst Kagekyo Trivia *The author gained permission from Raze to make Vita a Sentōkijin *The author gained permission from Fire for his character to be related with Myst Kagekyo as well as to make Vita affiliated with Fushi Coven. Category:Sentōkijin Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Shinigami Category:Character Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters